How to lie
by kurt4422115588
Summary: AU Sanchi Mikaroshi is assigned to volunteer in room five. Where the scariest person in the institution lives. What will happen? KabotoXoc, KakashiXoc, gaalee, and Kibakanku for a friend :


Disclaimer: if I owned naruto then I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I?

"ms. Mikaroshi?" the head nurse called my name. Nearly making me jump out of my plain white running shoes. I was volunteering at the nearby mental hospital for extra credit. And I needed it. I wanted to become a lawyer. My friend Temari volunteered here for a while and said it was nice. But there was something she had said I needed to know. There was a guy in room five. Apparently he was scary. Really scary. He was so awful that he was the only person here without a roommate. But hey. It wasn't like I'd get that room. And this could be lots of fun. We could make new friends

"what room?" I asked happily. Tucking a lock of my auburn hair behind an ear. The nurse handed me a key and said with a slight smirk

"room five"

I blinked. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" I said shakily. Admittedly a liiiittle scared.

"you'll be volunteering in room five ms. Mikaroshi. Any further questions?" she snapped. Her dark eyes penetrating my own blue ones.

"ah no" I stammered. Scurrying off and catching sympathetic glances from most of the other older and more experienced volunteers out of the corners of my eyes. I could imagine what they'd be saying later on

"poor Sanchi. Such a quiet little girl, she'll have a nervous breakdown in a week" or maybe "aw that poor kid. He'll kill her"

In any event my heart was pounding in my chest as I reached the door. I knocked on the hard wood door

"when will you people just leave me alone? I don't need any "special help" so why don't you stop wasting my time and your own?" came a hard sarcastic voice from the other side of the hard wood door. I gulped. Well he was no little miss sunshine

-Kabuto's POV-

I frowned. There were no retreating footsteps. Whoever this was hadn't gone away like I'd asked.

"well what do you want?" I snapped.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you. I'm just here to clean. A-and cook and such" came a quiet feminine voice from the other side. Ah so they'd replaced the last volunteer so quickly? They were always the same. Here today. Gone tomorrow. I opened the door. And found myself looking at a petite girl with porcelain skin. Auburn hair and blue eyes. Who. Of course. Looked scared out of her mind. My face hardened. With a slight sigh of frustration I stepped aside and let her in. She walked in hesitantly before looking around and apparently trying to get adjusted to the atmosphere. My "complex" in the "apartment" was bland. Ordinary. It needed to fit whatever personality I chose to have. I suffered from chronic lying. I'm a liar. And at times post sociopathic.

"wh-where would you like me to start?" she asked nervously. I glared

"you can "start" by stopping that irritating stammering. It shows how weak a person you are" I snapped. Slightly surprised by the fact that I hadn't put on a false persona around the girl. She nodded

"sorry. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like me to start?" she asked slowly. Clearly trying hard not to stammer. I pointed to the room on the right. Dubbed the "living room" and she nodded again. Walking in she picked up the broom and began to sweep. I grabbed a book and sat down to read. Hoping she wouldn't disturb me. If she did it would be such a shame. She had such a pretty face. How sad people would be if it was damaged. She was soon finished sweeping and after emptying the dust in the garbage can I'd pointed out to her. She took the duster and began to dust. So far she wasn't as irritating as the others. Not particularly chatty. Which was good. If I wasn't tempted to talk. I wouldn't be tempted to lie. Then I could get out of this hell hole of ridiculously happy people.

"excuse me" came the soft voice again. I looked up. My room was spotless

"I was wondering if you'd like me to make dinner. Or buy it from some place you like if you'd rather" she said. A little clearer. I shrugged with a smirk as I adjusted my glasses "depends on what you were planning to make" I replied drily. She returned the smirk

"would chicken Parmesan be suited to your tastes?" she asked sarcastically. I felt a smile twitch at my lips

"and here I thought you were shy"

"only around people I've just met"

"oh of course" I replied sarcastically. Cocking a brow slightly, as she took out her wallet

"what exactly are you doing?" I asked

"I took you're silence as a 'bought food please' so is there any place in particular you like?" she replied. A sarcastically sweet grin on her features. I sighed "well I've never eaten out. Any recommendations?" I asked. Once again. Surprised that I hadn't lied once throughout our little exchange. She smiled slightly

"well what kinds of food do you like?"

"let's go with sushi" I muttered with a sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose. She nodded

"by the way. If you don't mind my asking. Do you have a name to go with all that sarcasm?" she asked as she made her way to the door. I smirked

"Kabuto Yakushi. You?"

"Sanchi Mikaroshi" she replied as she walked out "I'll be back soon then Kabuto-san"

-Sanchi's POV-

well now. That wasn't so awful. I won't be having a nervous break down or anything. But he can be a bit of an ass. Oh well. I suppose all guys can. Wonder what Tema-chan was talking about. I wondered to myself. Walking to my favorite sushi place. With a satisfied smile. I ordered a couple of boxes of California rolls. They were the house speciality. After thanking and paying the chef. I walked back out

"hey! Hey! Sanchi-chan!" Temari yelled. Running over

"hi tema-chan. What's up?" I asked. Turning around

"nothing. Listen how'd the first day go? What room'd you get?" she asked eagerly

"five" I replied with a shrug

She paled "and. And he didn't kick you out? Yell at you? Nothing?"

"...should he have?"

"well YA"

"well he didn't. I'm buying his dinner now ac-"

"woah woah WOAH. You made it to dinner with your face still attached?"

"look tema-chan I've really gotta go" I said impatiently

"right right. Wouldn't want to loose you're head. Literally"

"uh. Sure?" I said. Running off back to the hospital. Hoping not to run into any other inquisitive people.

"what have we here ms. Mikaroshi?" the nurse from earlier (Shizune was her name.) asked me

"some dinner m'am" I replied shortly. The woman raised an eyebrow. I sighed. People seemed so shocked

"I realize someone not hating me immediately must come as a shock to you. But kindly keep it to yourself" I snapped. Shizune-San scoffed but let me in. I walked past rooms one, two, three, four, finally arriving at five. Though I had a key I thought it more polite to knock. Like last time. So I knocked on the hard wood door for the second time that day.

"yes what is it?" kabuto snapped. I raised a brow

"I think you need to work on your people skills" I muttered with a smirk

"back already sanchi?" he muttered. Opening the door, now that I wasn't looking at my sneakers I could get a look at him. He was about seven inches taller then me. I was only five feet. Had silver hair. Pulled back in a pony tail. And dark eyes, guarded by perfectly round spectacles. He also looked to be about my age. I walked in and began to set the table. Putting out the sushi and smirking

"well I think I'm done for the day" I said cheerfully. He smirked slightly. (Did he ever smile?)

"care to join me?" he offered. I raised a brow

-Kabuto's POV-

I wasn't sure what prompted me to invite her for dinner. Sure she seemed pleasant enough. But so did most people and I never invited any of them. What was so special about this sarcastic girl? Why did I feel compelled to tell her the truth? Those were questions that I wanted answered. The method was simple. Spend more time with the girl and eventually I'd decipher what traits she possessed that fascinated me to the point that I actually enjoyed her presence.

"well?" I snapped. She frowned "well you can't expect me to turn down a meal offer can you?" she smirked. Setting out a second place setting and some more sushi. I had to admit. It looked good. I sat down across from her and we ate.

"you were right. It's good" I mumbled. Other then the occasional comment we were silent. Dinner was over before I had the chance to get my results. Something that annoyed me. There was no way she would be back. I watched her clean up and bid me good

bye. She walked out. I figured that was that. Nobody ever came back. Why should she be any different? I went to bed around eleven as usual. Slightly disappointed. But also confused. I had never wanted someone to come back before. But I figured I'd miss her. I shook my head as if it was an etch a sketch and I was trying to clear it. I soon fell asleep

-the next day-

'what time is it?' I wondered groggily. Looking over at my alarm clock I found out it was noon. 'Oh great' I thought. 'I overslept' I sighed. Narrowing my eyes at the clock as if telling it to screw off. I got up and made myself breakfast. Or I suppose it could have also been lunch in this case, considering the timing. 'I could go get somebody to fix my alarm clock. But that would require me to talk to people.' I thought. I wasn't much of a people person. An hour or so after...brunch...? There was a knock on my door. I frowned.

"who's there and what do you want?" I snapped.

"I still say your people skills need improvement" came a familiarly sarcastic feminine voice. I blinked

"sanchi?" I asked. Surprised and shocked that she came back.

"no Santa claus. Can I come in? It's pouring out here" she replied

I smirked "don't you have a key of your own?"

"maybe so but its polite to ask first isn't it?"

"well yes but in this case it's also quite stupid. Just come in before you get sick" I sighed. The sound of a key turning in a lock greeted my ears as Sanchi opened the door. She was soaked and I couldn't help but laugh aloud at the sour expression on her face. She frowned

"laugh all you want but when I die from pneumonia you'll be sorry" she muttered. Taking off her coat and hanging it up over a towel so it wouldn't drip onto the floor. I laughed slightly at the prospect of missing anyone. Sure I'd be momentarily put out. But I'd get along before too long

"anywhere I should start?" she asked. Pulling her hair back into a braid to keep it from dripping. Again I pointed to the "living room" and she nodded before starting. She grabbed the broom and began to sweep

-sanchi's POV-

God I hated the rain. It was just so wet and miserable. It was so good to be somewhere DRY. I swept the living room. Happy to be out of the rain. Once I'd finished that I noticed what book Kabuto-San was reading.

"the kite runner?" I asked. He looked up. Clearly slightly annoyed by my interruption. I held up my arms in surrender

"just asking. I liked that book. Sad though"

He shrugged "life is sad. It's how things are. You just have to live with it"

"how cheerful" I rolled my eyes. He peered over the book

"I never said I was cheerful sanchi" he reminded me with one silver brow raised. I smirked

"good. If you had you'd have been lying"

"I lie all the time" he replied with a shrug "I'm a chronic liar" he said, flatly. I suddenly felt guilty for having said that. I looked down at my feet again

"sorry kabuto-San. I didn't mean to offend you"

He smirked at me from over the book again

"you didn't. What makes you think you did?" I blushed now. He was probably the only boy to shut me up AND make me blush. Ever. Suddenly a hand went to my forehead

"you're blushing. No fever either. Anything you care to tell me about you're physical health?" he asked. I looked up. Slightly outraged

"hey!" I exclaimed. Moving away and swatting at his hand with a glare. He laughed slightly. Catching my hand before it made contact. Suddenly I felt very shy. Butterflies flying around my stomach

-Kabuto's POV-

I caught her small hand in my own with ease. I suddenly felt...odd. Tingly and warm. I held onto it for a moment or two longer then I probably should've. When she looked at me awkwardly I hastily let go. She then just chuckled and said

"well would you like me to get more sushi for you. Or if you like I've been taking home economics and could make something" she offered kindly. Why was it when others acted this kindly I thought it irritating and condescending. But I didn't mind her kindness? Agh. It was just another frustration. I smirked and reached up to adjust my glasses

"I wonder if you could" I scoffed challengingly. She returned the smirk

"well you'll just have to see then hmm?" she replied. Walking into the kitchen. I put the book down and followed her. She began to get out some groceries she must have bought earlier. The ingredients for miso soup. And after a few minutes the entire room smelled amazing. As she spooned it into a couple of bowls I could see the smirk on her face.

"read it and weep" she chuckled. As I tasted it

"alright. So you can cook. So can many people" I said with a shrug. She just laughed. And walked out of the kitchen. Cleaning the remaining rooms while I finished. After she was done she waved slightly and gave a quick

"see you tomorrow Kabuto-San" as she walked out the door

DONE well done the first chapter…yeah…PLS R&R

A/N ignore this it's just a temporary home for a file that I can't print at the moment

Life is now hell. This is the world we are introduced to in Harrison Bergeron. Because of some horrid either natural or man made cause, there are now mutants in the world. That's not, however the hell I was referring to. I refer to the fact that people fear change and politicians will do whatever it takes, to please the populace. Hence, the government surpases those not considered "normal." As humans, we are obsessed with being better then eachother, butvin the world of Harrison Bergeron, this is not the case. Everything is "equal," and yet. At the same time. It isn't. As they handicap us. They unwittingly make us stronger then eachother. We grow used to the weights that they put on us, in a desperate attempt to creat the perfect equal society. In order for freedom, however. The society cannot be equal. We should be free to have goals and motivations; things we would not have were we all to be equal. In short. Equality and freedom are not possible to have at once. The overall plot of Harrison Bergeron. Is a story with themes of rebellion, politics, as well as freedom and equality. It is a boys struggle to inform the public of a corrupted government and a desperate attempt to stop it. The author uses various writing techniques. Such as; similes (eg "he tore the handicaps from his body like wet tissue paper.") Irony (the fact that in their blatant attempts for equality. They've created a race of superhumans.) As well as Satyr ( the fact that, once they've finally alerted the public. Harrison and his empress are shot dead.) This is a story about a corrupted government and similar in many ways to "The Chrysalids." By John Steinbeck. In the sense that they're in a world of anything deemed "abnormal," by their respective governments, they quickly disposed of with an eerie efficiency. In both cases they do so without consideration that their political leaders may in fact be incorrect in judging such a thing. Never thinking that the government has become. Corrupt. As well as mutations, and similarities in the distant future that appears to have occured. And the both are societies obsessed over equality. So in short. These books are quite similar in overall plot and setting development. Again. Ignore me Bibliography The following sources were used for research and to gather pictures from online. I own none of the pictures . . . . . .com/resize/squidoo_images/-1/lens4449482_ ./_ ./_mmBw3uzPnJI/SK8HPPQULGI/AAAAAAAARhU/9JoAZCmt05Y/s400/Anorexia_ ./i/pix/2009/08/04/article-1204359-05F3E6C0000005DC-98_ .com/polls/000952652/beaten_26276t_ . .com/wallpapers/celebsm/eminem/eminem_ . 


End file.
